Good Luck
by BunnyGrl01
Summary: Everyone knows the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, who loves to butt into others love life. Even to a little sea-boy. But what happens when she went to far into her job that causes chaos for both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood? Especially to a familiar death child. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I want to do good (at least). So don't blame me that my writing is a little crappy/choppy. Actually, you can blame me since I'm the writer. XP And also I love yaoi/shounen ai/homo/gay (whatever you may call it) and i love it write it down :).**

**I do not own this but if i did - Oh, help me! It belongs to Rick Riordan of the Percy Jackson series.**

**Title: **_Good Luck_

**Pairs: **Percy J. and Nico A.

**Rating(?):** _T_ I guess but despite the age different, I'll say _M_

**Summary: **Everyone knows the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, who _love_ to butt into others love life. Even to a little sea-boy. But what happens when she went to far into her job that causes chaos for both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood? Especially to a familiar death child.

**A/N: And there it goes! I hope you enjoy! And remember this yaoi so no flagging! Now to the story that i own. Ha! Beat that Rick! XD**

* * *

**Prolonge **

Aphrodite have watched the two brothers, Poseidon and Hades, bicker (for who Gods knows what now) since the meeting have started. "Zeus," she calls to the lord of the Gods.

He turn towards her. "Yes, Aphrodite?" he questioned.

"Did does two nitwits forget that they're in a meeting?" she asks as she points a finger towards the bicker brothers.

Zeus look towards his brothers. After a few seconds of staring, hoping they notice, he let out a heavy sigh. "Let them be but should you be worrying about something else?" He looks back to the Goddess.

Confuse. "Why?" The lord have pointed his finger past her. She follow the finger and saw why.

There she sees her boyfriend Ares, the God of War, yelling passed over Apollo to the cripple blacksmith Hephaestus. Ares always gets into fights but somehow he can't even get into one with the God of Fire. The guy that is married to his girlfriend. Ever. So every time he sees the God, he try to fight him. But each time he try, either the Fire God would ignore him or he would get into fights with someone else. This time it looks like he'll get into a fight with Apollo instead. _Again._

The Goddess let out a sigh like the Lord but softer. "Let him be. It's not like he'll -"

_Bang!_

Everyone stop as the bang eco through the throne room that even made the War God to stop.

All immortals stop and stare where the noise have come from. And of course, the two nitwit brothers. Seeing the Sea God with his trident out in his hand touching the ground with the end of the shaft, giving a death glare towards his brother. Then it came.

"YOUR SON IS ONLY FOURTEEN! HOW IN HELL IS YOUR SON IS GONNA HAVE A BETTER GRANDSON FOR YOU WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND UNLIKE MINES?! HUH?! ESPECIALLY _BEFORE MY SO_N?!" The Sea God put fierce into the last words before banging his trident once more before turning into sea-foam, leaving the meeting.

Silence. Nobody made a move or sound, only looking at the Death God. Until...

Persephone got off of her throne and walk towards her husband. For a minute or so, the Queen of the Underworld stood there in front of her husband, just starting at each other. Aphrodite was hoping for more action since she can easily tell that Persephone is giving a death stare towards Hades. If only looks can ki-

_Slap!_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING BUT INSTEAD OF TALKING WITH US, YOU GO AND MAKE AN ARGUING WITH YOUR BROTHER ABOUT SOMETHING _SO_ STUPID!" She kept gong on lecturing her husband while he rub the back of his head where he been slap.

Everybody went back talking about the situation.

Meanwhile, the Love Goddess couldn't help but think what Poseidon had yelled. _'Better grandson?' _she thinks. _'Who will bear a better grandson?' _She couldn't help but to tap a finger on her pink lips that have form a smirk. That's follow by an evilly chuckle.

"Aphrodite." She turns her head - forgetting about the evil smirk - to see Hera the Queen. She totally forgot that she sits next to Hera; who sits next to Zeus. Oops. "What are you planning?" And a good mind-reader.

Aphrodite just giggle. "Nothing really. Just enjoying the lovely fight between a marry couple." Hera nodded and turn back towards Zeus.

_'I wonder what will happen if I put the two demigods to...'_ She couldn't help to let out another chuckle - which was easily cover up by Persephone slapping Hades once again. She tap on her lips as she giggles again. _'What out Percy Jackson and Nico de Angelo.'_

Aphrodite flip open her baby blue compact mirror that have view the death-boy chatting with his half-sister by the Little Tiber river in the roman Camp Jupiter. She can barely make out the sea-boy in the background that seem to be talking to himself.

Aphrodite gave a little smirk to what to do next to make Percy's love life one hell of a story.

_Good luck._

* * *

**There you go! Its short but all prolongs are to tell you what will happen later. And yeah, that's right, there will be mpreg in my first fanfic. Don't judge. You read it and you can blame me.**

**But I should have said that there will be cursing so yeah this will be rated ****_M _****for later on chapters, others ****_T_****. And I don't know how many chapters there will be there. **

**But I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you. Please review/comment (I don't know what you call it). :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Everyone knows the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, who _loves _to butt into others love life. Even to a little sea-boy. But what happens when she went to far into her job that causes chaos for both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood? Especially to a familiar death child.

**Hey there, I'm back. Thanks for your reviews/comments, it made me so happy. And I read a lot so it helps me write better (says the teachers) and expand my imagination.**

_**Mishera:**_ **To answer your question, Nico is the one getting prego. I don't know why but I see Nico as the feminine one. But i thought of getting them both pregnant; good one. And yes, the Gods got to have a new topic to fight over. Anyways, I love the way 'love' bring in drama and chaos (sorry).**

**Now to the fanfiction! I do not own Percy Jackson, only the plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction so please no flagging.**

* * *

***:~1~:***

"Are you mad?" Nico look up to his half-sister who have finally broke the awkward silence. He shook his head. "Are you upset?" He sighed in response.

Is he mad? Or is he upset? He doesn't know. Just an hour ago before he left to Jupiter, Annabeth have told him something that doesn't mix at all right now. How is he supposed to feel about this?

"No, I'm not upset," he finally says. "I'm just...confused." There's the feeling.

She nods. "By what you told me when came and what just happen now, I would be confused too." She pause for a minute. "I-I am but there's more anger than confusion build up inside of me."

Nico left his gaze off Hazel towards the boy that's earshot away, talking through an Iris message. "That is true." He stood there looking at the said boy when he felt a hand land upon his head and started to ruffle his black curly locks. "Hazel, stop it. You know I don't like that."

"It's not hazel, Buddy." He knows that voice. "Anyways, are you a little old to be daydreaming about your crush?" Nico spun around, slapping the hand off his head on the way.

"Shut up, Frank! Nobody asked you!" he roared. "And stop calling me Buddy!" Face burning red.

Frank looks at him with a straight poker face. "But it ain't fair that only Percy get to call you that. And about what? Were you really daydreaming about Percy?" A smirk spread across his lips.

Nico wanted to snap back but instead he did it to Hazel. "How does he know about my crush when I only told you?" he bark.

Hazel try not to laugh out loud and to keep a poker face like her boyfriend. "I-I told h-hi-m~" She clench on to her stomach. "It hurts," saying weakly while covering her mouth with one hand.

"She told me yesterday," Frank said. Nico glare up to him. "She told me while we were making love togeth - ow!" Frank hops around clenching on his right foot where Hazel have stomp on.

"Frank, stop telling Nico that!" Hazel bark still having a smile planted on her face. "I told you in the afternoon while you were teaching me to bow and arrow. I don't know why you keep telling Nico this when we both know that Nico knows we never did it." Frank couldn't take her serious when she still have a smile on but that was long gone when a gem pop up in the Little Tiber.

Nico watch the couple. Is this how a relationship works? Girlfriend yelling. Boyfriend hurting? But then again, Percy's the same way, too, but then he'll be really hurting. "Why is it like this?"

"Like what?"

Nico jump at the sound of the voice behind him. He grab on to the hilt of his sword and spun around ready to attack. He froze when he saw Percy standing before him. Letting go of his sword, he stutter, "N-nothing."

Percy became wide-eye. "Wow! What happen to your hair? How did it get all mess up when there's barely any wind out here?" Percy reach out to grab the black locks gently to fix it up. He chuckle when Nico flinch at the sudden touch.

Nico stare at the sea-boy's chest since he was about a foot or so smaller. "Frank thought it would be funny to rustle up my hair to cheer me up." He obviously let out how Frank knows that he like him.

"Hmm," he hum back. "Is that why he's on his knees begging for mercy from your sister?" He let out a chuckle.

Nico couldn't help to let out a tiny smirk. Without looking, he can easily image the shapeshifter on his knees surrounded by all different types of jews coming out the river and the ground with a Hazel standing all tall and mighty in front of him. Nico glance up to the older teen hoping to share a laugh together.

His smirk flattens. There's no smile on that tan's face like always. "No, more likely how he said that him and Hazel were having sex the night before to me." Percy chuckle softly forming a small smile for a sec. Just for a damn second! Could have Annabeth done that? Nico lower his gaze back to the chest as the tan fingers kept wander through his hair. "How did it go with Annabeth?"

Percy stop his hands lightly resting them on the head. He sigh as he started ruffling the young boy's hair. Causing a squealing Nico.

"Stop! Per-cy!" Nico squeal, trying to ply off the hands away from his head.

Loving the reaction from a said boy, Percy laughs out heartily. The way he squealed with the lack of effort to escape from his hands to the flush shade of red spread across his cheeks. He loves it.

"Percy!" Squealing once more before the hands finally stop. Nico quickly pounce on to the wrists making sure they decided to move again.

"Hey, Buddy." Heavily breathing, Nico looks up in the boy's eyes who held a smile now. "How 'bout we go swimming at the lake." He loosen his grip now seeing that the smile is fake.

"Wha?"

"We can still have the picnic but with swimming involved this time." Nico looks more into those sea-green eyes. "I also can throw you in the middle of the lake like always." Those eyes are trying to hide the sadness they wield.

His arms limply fell down to his side. He open his mouth to ask about Annabeth again. "I didn't bring my trunks." Wait - what did he said?

Percy's fake smile widens. "Shadow travel Buddy." Before he can protest, Percy yells out giving one last ruffle to the hair. "Hazel! Frank! Let's go swimming!" And with that, he ran towards the direction to the lake while stripping off his shirt.

Frank ran behind Percy with a picnic basket in one hand. Hazel follows along after him giving out a wink to Nico before running off with a bag of jews.

Nico stood there dumbfounded before sighing in frustration and disappearing within the shadows.

* * *

"What?" Percy ask, hoping he misheard.

Through the Iris message, Annabeth gave out a sigh. "Look, I wish I could be there and tell you in person but Chiron won't allow anyone go in your camp 'cause of what happen the last week. And the only one who can go in and out is Nico. Unless I can use him like a taxi." True.

After the Giant/Gaea War, everything went into peace. Even the camps decided to make a peace treaty and let both campers into each other camps. A new route was created into the Caldecott Tunnel that will lend into the Big House through a special made door by the Gods. But the campers can't go through the tunnel/door anytime, they either need permission from Chiron or Mr.D in Half-Blood while in Jupiter is Reyna. Which means Percy needs to ask Reyna first to go see the others. While Nico can just go in and out for that he is most likely a camper to both the camps so it didn't matter to him. And he uses shadow travel instead.

"Well, Chiron shouldn't have let Clarissa go by herself without someone to keep her in control," stated Percy. Just a week ago, Chiron have let Clarissa come into Jupiter, causing chaos for both Percy and Reyna to pick up after. Poor Mars' children didn't even get out of bed for the rest of the next two days. They didn't need to be torture with so much training.

She sigh again. "All I'm saying is that you are too busy with the preparation for the...Fortuna Festival?" He nodded. "That's next month. And I have responsible to take care of. _And _it had been really hard since you stay over there instead of staying at your home." He ran his hand through his short black hair.

A year ago after the war, Reyna got a little confuse about Percy and Jason of who would be the second praetor. But since Percy was already the praetor, Reyna had no choice to keep Percy at Jupiter while Jason goes to Half-Blood to help them. Since then, Percy and Annabeth been having a long distance relationship. He even had to drag his mom and Paul to San Francisco who have been lucky enough to find jobs because of Reyna's help.

"I'm sorry Percy. We have to break up." He kicks the dirt.

"Even after what we been through? The past six years we been through, the two wars that we fought to save Olympias and the world. I literally held the sky for you." He was basely yelling by now. He look behind him to see if the siblings were looking but instead saw Hazel stomp on Frank's foot. Where did he come from? Giving out a small chuckle he turns back to the blonde in the mist. He lower his voice. "Are you really doing this? Through an Iris message?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Percy." And with that she waves her hand through the mist.

That same scene kept replaying over and over in his head. Now he is sitting on the picnic blanket legs out stretch where Hazel settle at while looking at the couple laughing and splashing at each other in the water. _'That use to be us.' _Percy shook his head tempting to shake the thought away.

He eagerly lean towards the picnic basket and grab out the pickle jar. Switching from one hand to the other, he try to open the jar. "Damn, why are pickle jars so hard to open?" As soon he said that the jar open up, spilling freshly pickle juice all over his already wet shorts. Shearing under his breath in Greek, he grab out a pickle and started eating it.

He just been dump and all he can do is eat pickles. And it's his day off, too. He swore again, in roman this time, as he grab his third pickle. He needs someone to talk with.

"Hey." Perfect timing. Nico sat cross-legged beside the sea-boy. "How can you eat those sour cucumbers?" Nico sticks his tongue out in disgust. Percy chuckle as he eaten up the pickle tempting to grab another one. "Don't even think about it."

Percy look at the pale boy in black who wasn't even looking at him. He pull back his hand away from the jar watching Nico twist his skull ring around his left middle finger. Leaning towards him, he ask, "How you know I was going to get another pickle?"

"'Cause I know you too well," is his answer. Percy laugh heartily. He love talking to this boy, it made him all warm. "You reek of pickles." Nico scoots away from him while pinching on his nose shut.

Percy lent back while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I spill pickle juice all over my shorts." Nico form a scowl which made Percy laugh. "You always did hate pickles." Nico turn his head back to the lake.

"You didn't answer my question." Percy looks at the small boy wondering what question he had ask. "How it go with Annabeth?" Oh, that question.

Percy sigh. "She...um...broke up with me." He chuckle. Huh? Why did Nico chuckle? "Why did you laugh?"

Nico look at him wearing one of rare smiles. Percy became warm. "'Cause my plans of being here didn't change." Just by the blank look Percy gave, he continue. "Annabeth told me this before I came. It was the second thing to come and cheer you up." His smile widen making his cheeks flush.

Second thing? "What was the first?" The smile disappear. _'Damn.' _

"Did you teach Hazel how to do an Iris message?" He nodded even though it might cost his life. "I should kill you." He shot a glare to him.

Percy always love to have the boy next to him but damn, he can be scary. He like it more when he's smiling. "W-what did she do?"

He narrow his eyes. "For the past month or so, she kept Iris messaging me. Yesterday I was on a job for Dad to catch some forest nymphs because they saw him in Canada doing something." He shrug. "You try to be sneaky when an Iris message come out of nowhere yelling, 'Hey bro! Come and visit me! I want some sibling bonding time!'"

Nico flop back with his arms and legs out stretch. Percy laugh while looking back to said boy. "Actually, that's Tyson to me. But thanks for putting me for second, it made me happy, Buddy." Percy saw Nico's face flush a deep pink before standing up.

"Shut up. I'm going swimming."

"Oh, that reminds me," Percy exclaim. He stood him while scooping up Nico off his feet into bridal style. Nico yelp loudly making the couple from afar to look.

Hazel watch as her half-brother squirm in Percy's hold. She smile to herself. It was just like earlier when Nico was telling her that Anneabeth broke up with Percy. That when he came out of nowhere and tackle Nico off the ground into his arms yelling out something that he's lucky to have a day off and glad to see the death-boy. It made Nico blush a deep crimson which made him squirm and yell to let him down. Hazel laugh throughout the scene. It was like they were more than friends. Really.

"Hazel!" She snap out of her though to see Percy in the lake at ankle-deep ready to throw Nico. "Help me, Hazel!" She smile some more than shook her head. "You mother fu - AAaaaaahhhh!" Percy threw Nico.

Nico flip a couple a time before hitting the water in the middle of the lake, screaming all the way. Head first. Frank let out an 'ooh' while Percy and Hazel laugh.

* * *

After saying bye to the couple, Nico decided to go stay with Percy for the rest of the evening before going back to the guest cabin he usually uses. They fell into a comfortable silence before Percy spoke. "It's been like three months since the last time you visit." Nico nodded as he squeeze the water out of his black t-shirt. "Up and daisy." Percy grab on to Nico's waist and lift him up on to his shoulders.

Nico yelp out. "Percy! You know I never like this!" he yells out as he grab hold on Percy's head.

Percy grab hold on the legs that hung freely over his shoulder and shrug. "Man, you're like hairless." He look over the calves. "Or you really have thin hair that I can barely see them." He heard Nico hum back. "Hey, Buddy, I have something at my cabin. Do you want to join?"

Nico though about it wondering if it's a new video game. "Okay, I guess I ca-eep!" he yelp as Percy started to run.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. I hope you like. Please review/comment. Thank you.**


End file.
